


The Morning After

by LadyAbby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, im just trying to put some of my work out here, super short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbby/pseuds/LadyAbby
Summary: The morning after a heat





	The Morning After

The sunlight slanting through the windows was the first indicator that something wasn’t quite normal. With a quick glance around the room, Lance’s unease was settled and he sank back down into the cushy mattress at the bottom of his nest. He reached for the comforting heat of his mate, only to find the place beside him rapidly cooling. Without the soothing scent from Shiro, Lance’s post-heat mind began to race, bringing to the forefront all the things that he could have possibly done wrong this time.

The brunette winced as he pulled himself out of the nest and upright, blushing a bit as the last dregs of cum slipped down his legs from the night before.

“Shiro….” Lance called out faintly, then again with more vigor, “Shiro!”

Hearing no answering call, the omega wrapped his arms around his thin frame and went on a hunt. Just as he took a step, more cum dribbled down his leg which sent the flush further down his chest. He steeled himself and turned in the direction of the bathroom with the intent of washing himself out. Upon reaching the bathroom, Lance heard something he hadn’t in a long time. Shiro. Humming. The little nameless lullaby all mothers sang to their children as they were calming a nightmare.

The older male knew that the younger would make his way to the bathroom eventually, and felt a smile grow as he heard the other join in his humming. Turning on his heel he opened his arms for the omega and felt the smile grow as Lance melted into his warm embrace.

“Shiro.”

“Hmmm?”

“I need a shower.”

“I think you smell so lovely right after a heat. Your scent is so much stronger, and mine is always mixed in there with it.”

“I don’t care about the scents, I care about the jizz crawling down my legs.”

The blunt phrasing was one of the many things that Shiro had fallen in love with, when Lance opened up, he was very clear. The trouble was getting him to open up in the first place. Sweeping the brunette into a princess carry was easy, as usual, and then paraded the pair into the warm shower.

The omega sighed in pleasure as the water ran down the curve of his spine and over the swell of his ass. Feeling himself melt even further into the taller man, he looked up through his now clumpy lashes and gave a wordless pout.

“What is it you want sweetheart?”

“You know.”

The alpha felt the smile widen even more as he reached his hands down to hold the two caramel globes of flesh. Feeling the tender muscles tremble beneath him always made him happy, to know that something as simple as his touch could bring his partner’s pleasure made him happy. Two hands, one bionic and the other mechanical, began kneading the skin within their grasps. The tan-skinned man shivered and went limp as the tense muscles were massaged into laxity.

“Shiro….. Baby…..”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Carry me into the bedroom?”

Instead of an answer the taller of the two reached for the towels and began to dry the pair off. Unable to keep their hands off of each other, the couple slowly walked to the bedroom before collapsing into the nest.

“Lance turn over.”

The omega turned to do so and ended up with his face pressed into his mate’s scent gland, and was overwhelmed with the feeling of safety and happiness. Sighing into Shiro’s neck he curled up on his side and tilted his head to present his throat.

“Come closer sweetheart.”

And he did so. The two just laid there, breathing in each other’s scents, far past the time they were supposed to be getting up and meeting the others for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like a prologue/ epilogue, just let me know!


End file.
